


The room where it happens.

by My_Cherik_Shot



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Michael, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom James, Community: mcfassy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fassavoy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, McBender, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Protective James, Sexual Tension, Top Michael
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Cherik_Shot/pseuds/My_Cherik_Shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La universidad. Un lugar maravilloso para sociabilizar y tener un título, todo en uno.<br/>Pero no todo puede ser tan genial ¿verdad? No cuando tienes que compartir habitación con el "oscuro" y presuntuoso Michael Fassbender. No era de su agrado en la preparatoria, así que ¿Por qué dios le ponía una prueba así a su paciencia? Pero James no es de los que se rinde fácil. No, el no iba ser el que renunciara. Haría a Michael renunciar. De todas formas, él siempre lograba lo que quería.</p><p>...</p><p>Sí, el título es por Hamilton x'D <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> McBender no me pertenece, sino ya estarían juntos besándose en una playa paradisíaca(? <3

James no puede hacer más que observar el lugar como si fuera el Cáucaso y un cuervo estuviera a punto de comerse su hígado por la eternidad.  
Michael lo fulminó con la mirada por décima vez desde que entró a la habitación, y su interior se sacudió con ira.  
Dios, Jennifer jamás le creería, y Rose absolutamente deliraría. Obviamente, y como toda novia acaparadora, esperaría que su novio actuara como un macho y meara su territorio. Bueno, James no necesitaba que Rose se lo pidiera, porque la guerra ya estaba declarada. Ese rockero siempre vestido de cuero y ropa negra no iba a joderle los cuatro años aquí.  
Empujó una de sus maletas debajo de la cama, y tomando su móvil, salió de la habitación.  
El grupo ya había fijado un lugar, era en medio de todos los guaperas y populares como ellos. Zoë y Lucas estaban encantados desde el momento en que el lugar fue elegido. Rose había chillado de alegría, y parecía seguir con ese ánimo cuando se lanzó a los brazos de James con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola de nuevo, cariño -murmuró antes de besarlo.  
-Jodida mierda de primer día -gruñó James sacando un cigarro.

Jennifer rodó los ojos y golpeó el hombro de Nicholas incitándolo a decir algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Mal compañero? -dijo Nicholas de inmediato. Menudo dominado.

James asintió lentamente mientras una nube de humo escapaba de sus labios. Rose solía decir que se veía muy rudo cuando hacía eso, como una mezcla de encanto y fuerza.

-¿Quién es? Seguro viene de la preparatoria -dice Caleb alzando las cejas con expectativa.  
-Fassbender -murmura James con el cigarro entre los labios.  
-Imagino que no te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados -dice Caleb frunciendo el ceño.  
-Es estupido. No vale la pena, James, no te gastes -dice Zoë y rueda los ojos.  
-Ustedes las mujeres no entienden -dice Lucas antes de ser golpeado por Jennifer.  
-Y ustedes son unos idiotas de primera -dice Rose.  
-Es como si le hubiera meado los pies ¿Entienden? -intenta explicar Edi.  
-Sí -apoya Lucas-. Ese idiota se lo merece. Creo que ya a jodido suficiente a James.  
-Fueron unos cuantos ligues, nada más -gruñe James.

Unos cuantos ligues que incluían a su anterior novia, o por lo menos, eso le había dicho ella y media preparatoria. Aún así, Michael y sus amiguitos, el grupo de darks, sin vida social fuera de su crítico circulo superior al resto, no había movido ni un pelo ante la acusación.

-Eh, que ese idiota y su grupo de idiotas no nos quiten la emoción del primer día -anima Jennifer.  
-Claro que no, dejémosle eso al discurso de bienvenida -bromea Lucas.

Si, lo mejor sería dejar que el día pasara. Mañana vería que hacer con el tipo que ahora sería su compañero de habitación.


	2. Cabinet Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael contando un poco su lado de la historia. Y James siendo malvado y algo infantil, o bueno, intentando "devolver el golpe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabinet Battle es una canción de Hamilton. Básicamente es una pelea x'D

January frunció el ceño. Decir que era una mujer fría, era poco comparado con el odio que parecía emanar.

-¿Estás así porque Jennifer vino a esta universidad? -pregunta Jason.  
-Estoy así porque todos esos idiotas vinieron a esta universidad. No nos dan un respiro.  
-Y ahí viene alguien que estará de acuerdo -dice Álex y señala con la cabeza hacia adelante.

Michael camina como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras enciende un cigarro. Se acerca a ellos y se apoya en un árbol.

-Uh -murmura Jason-. ¿Qué pasa, hermano?  
-McAvoy -dice como si ese apellido fuera una completa razón para estar enojado.  
-Sí, es una mierda que estén aquí -dice January.  
-No -corta Michael-. Sabes que no podrían importarme menos.

Por un lado era verdad, y por otro lado, era la mentira más grande que había dicho. Claro que le importaba. Porque esos idiotas le habían jodido la vida desde ese jodido día en que el chisme voló por toda la preparatoria: "Michael Fassbender se ha acostado con Anne-Marie". Pura mierda. Él no se acostó con la novia de McAvoy ¿Por qué nadie parecía entenderlo?

Toda una semana en la misma habitación que McAvoy, había sido una completa tortura. Dos veces terminó pintado de azul en medio de una ducha. Tres veces desaparecieron sus zapatos favoritos. Una vez tuvo que salir en calzones de la habitación porque toda su ropa había desaparecido. Y ese fue el puto detonate. La pelea sigue fresca en su mente.

-¡Deja de joderme! -había gritado casi al borde de golpear a James en el rostro.  
-¡Tu te has metido donde no debes! -había gritado James en respuesta.  
-¡Yo jamás me follé a tu novia! -gritó Michael casi a punto de colapsar.  
-¡¿Esperas que te crea!? -grito James y se acercó peligrosamente.

Michael solo se acercó más, dispuesto a responder a lo que sea.

-Ella me lo dijo, toda la preparatoria lo sabía -gruñó James.  
-Toda la preparatoria -dijo Michael como si fuera una idiotez-. Adolescentes, metidos y mentirosos. Yo. No. Me. Follé. A. Tu. Novia -gruñó marcando cada palabra.

Eso había sucedido solo un momento antes de que Michael saliera de la habitación y se reuniera con sus amigos, los cuales, a esta altura, obviamente estaban enterados de todo.

-Eso fue rudo -murmuró Álex.  
-Sí. Al parecer McAvoy tiene agallas -dijo Jason.  
-Es un idiota -gruñe Michael-. ¿Tan difícil es notar que soy gay?  
-Sí -respondió January de inmediato y palmeó el hombro de Michael-. Bastante difícil. James aún cree que le estás meando los ligues.  
-Aunque está más cerca que querer con él que con sus ligues -murmura Jason hacia Álex, sabiendo que Michael lo oiría de todas formas.  
-Idiotas -gruñó Michael tirando la colilla del cigarro-. Tengo que ir a clases en diez minutos ¿Saben que clase? -pregunta retóricamente-. Literatura. Jodida mierda, no quiero verlo después de casi matarnos.

Sí, January quería reírse con fuerza ahora mismo. A Michael le calentaba James, y en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Por eso era jodidamente divertido verlos tirar odio hacia el otro como perros rabiosos.

...

Michael era gay.

Bueno, la revelación había sido un golpe en el estómago. Michael no solo no le caía bien porque pensaba que era el idiota mujeriego con el que su ex novia lo había engañado. Pero él no se había acostado con Anne-Marie. Era gay.

-¿Estás segura? -le preguntó por quinta vez a Rose mientras caminaban hacia la clase de literatura.  
-Ya sabes, Jenn pasó por allí, y lo oyó todo -repite Rose también por quinta vez, y eleva los hombros-. Nosotras les dijimos que dejen de joder a Michael. Se nota que es gay.  
-Claro que no se nota -gruñó James-. Obviamente no se nota. No soy idiota, de verdad creí que era heterosexual.  
-Todos ustedes parecían tan seguros. Solo necesitábamos oírlo de parte de él para poder afirmarlo -dice Rose y abre la puerta del aula.

James se sentía un estupido. Hueco y estupido. Se suponía que era inteligente. Era ridículo que no hubiera notado eso antes. Había sido un idiota. Bueno, que Michael le seguía cayendo mal, pero no se había follado a su novia. Era jodidamente gay. Vaya, así que al chico rudo le gustaban los hombres. La tentación de actuar como un idiota volvió a llenarlo. Mierda, podría molestarlo de tantas maneras ahora que sabía aquello.

Quizás debería consultarlo con la almohada. Michael no se había follado a Anne-Marie, pero había sido un hijo de puta con él desde que comenzaron la preparatoria. Cuando el seguía siendo un nadie, y Michael era popular. Oh, amaba la sensación de haber revertido los roles. Bueno, Michael no era un nadie, pero James era mucho más popular ahora. Eso sonaba bastante infantil, pero a James no le molestó para nada. De todas formas, molestar a Michael, hacía mas divertida la experiencia de ser universitario.

No, no iba a frenar esa pequeña batalla. Fingiría no saber nada, y cuando menos se lo esperara... ¡Task! Adiós reputación de macho.

El lado malvado de James saltó con alegría.

Oh, esto iba a ser muy, muy divertido.


End file.
